


Сердце февраля

by Fannni, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Краткое содержание: Зимним промозглым вечером Байерли Форратьер стоит на Звездном мосту и перед трудным выбором.Примечание: АU-постканон (отсутствие линии Теж)Анонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы-2020
Relationships: Ivan Vorpatril/Byerly Vorrutyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Сердце февраля

Если Байерли Форратьер и был в чем уверен насчет праздников, так это в том, что нет ничего глупее, чем устраивать их на улице посреди февраля. Мокрая снежная каша под ногами, мокрую снежную кашу ветром швыряет в лицо, весь мир словно состоит целиком из мокрой снежной каши. Самое время если уж и праздновать, то по домам, у камина или батареи, с кружкой глинтвейна или хотя бы кофе с бренди. А на улице пусть остаются лишь те неудачники, кто вовремя домой не успел, теперь им только пешком, движение по центру перекрыто из-за этого самого чертова праздника.

Сердце февраля, выдумали тоже! Самая середина самого мерзкого и холодного месяца в году. Может, морозы не такие уж и сильные, зато северо-восточный ветер в полный рост, промозглый и порывистый, а это всегда вымораживает куда сильнее, и не важно, сколько там на градуснике. Холод, ознобная сырость, ветер, пронизывающий до костей и так и норовящий швырнуть за шиворот пригоршню мокрого снега, все это вместе обычно вызывало у Байерли лишь одно желание — поскорее добраться до дома, теплого и сухого. Нет же, празднуют!

Байерли поежился и втянул голову в плечи, но застегивать пальто не стал: сегодня ему хотелось как следует замерзнуть, чтобы выморозить наконец эту тугую тошнотворную усталость, недовольство собой, раздражение и… ну и все остальное тоже. Он облокотился о парапет, разглядывая темную воду под мостом, очень мокрую и очень холодную даже на вид. За спиной пробежала стайка смеющейся молодежи, явно студенты, на набережной пошли медленнее, свернули к площади, если судить по удаляющимся голосам. На мосту случайные прохожие старались не задерживаться — ветер над рекой был злее.

Байерли, может быть, тоже предпочел бы не задерживаться. И дойти. Ну… куда-нибудь. Если бы сегодня был какой другой день. Если бы он сам был чуть более в себе уверен, в собственных выдержке и хладнокровии, в умении вести себя небрежно и словно ни в чем не бывало. Если бы не так устал. Если бы весомое доказательство собственной глупости не оттягивало внутренний карман пиджака. Если бы мозги работали немного яснее — да что там! Если бы они вообще работали. И если бы сразу за мостом не надо было решать, куда идти дальше: прямо или налево…

Где-то вдалеке за домами зашипело, бахнуло, рассыпалось мелким треском. Снежная взвесь над рекой проступила ярче, подсвеченная разноцветными всполохами. Байерли поморщился, но голову поднимать не стал — его давно уже не умиляли огненные сердечки на фоне снежных туч, а над крышами наверняка расцветает одно из них. Сердечки, разных цветов и размеров. Весь вечер. Повсюду. И даже не понять, у кого более убогая фантазия: у производителей фейерверков или у их покупателей? На Зимнепраздник хотя бы поразнообразнее небо расцвечивали, даже те, которые пуляли незаконными, фальстартными.

Идиотский инопланетный праздник, дань чужой моде. И радуйтесь: вся столица словно сошла с ума! Фейерверки, иллюминации, сердечки и кольца на каждом углу сияют ярче ночных фонарей. Ожидание императорской свадьбы, что ли, на всех так подействовало? И все вокруг бегают такие омерзительно радостные, сияющие, возбужденные, счастливые. С букетиками, открыточками и надеждами. Глупыми и совершенно невозможными, конечно же, как всегда с ними и бывает.

И тем самым делают совершенно невозможным для нормального человека просто взять и зайти после работы к другу (да, другу, всего лишь другу и ничего больше!), просто так зайти, без повода (друзьям ведь не обязателен повод, правда? просто случайно оказался в твоем районе, шел мимо, вижу: окна светятся, почему бы и не... ой, да нет у тебя никаких собак… и с лестницы ты меня не спустишь, ну что я тебя не знаю, что ли... грозный какой, ладно, ладно, верю... и хватает ведь совести угрожать человеку, до полусмерти измотанному доблестной службой, лучше бы кофе сварил…). Просто так, делая вид, что совершенно не помнишь, какой сегодня день. Праздник? Какой праздник? Да что ты! Замотался, совсем забыл о датах, ну надо же, как еще себя не забыл, да и какой это праздник, право слово, Айвен, ты это о чем?

Ну да, забудешь тут. Позволят тебе забыть, если на каждом углу и над каждой крышей…

Холодно.

Заходить или нет? Прямо или налево?

Если пойти прямо, то по переулку Подвига Негри можно выйти к Третьей Звездной, и там уже поймать такси: пешеходная зона как раз там и кончается. И через пятнадцать минут быть дома. Если свернуть после моста налево — те же самые пятнадцать-двадцать минут пешком, только такси ловить не придется. Айвен живет в центре, удобно, когда ради какого-нибудь дурацкого праздника тут вдруг устраивают такую вот пешеходную зону.

Может быть, как раз и не делать вид, что не помнишь дату? Может быть, наоборот — с порога начать высмеивать и возмущаться, что, мол, шагу не пройти, всюду взрывы, словно опять цетагандийское нашествие, и светящиеся перевернутые задницы на каждом фонарном столбе, Айвен! Ты можешь себе это представить?! На каждом столбе! Все словно с ума посходили, валентинками этими дурацкими все засыпано, нормальному человеку спрятаться негде. Невозможно нормальному человеку воспринимать такое на трезвую голову, ты меня слышишь, Айвен? Надеюсь, у тебя найдется вино…

Байерли сгорбился, сунул под мышки заледеневшие ладони, задев плоские металлические… ну почти кругляхи во внутреннем кармане. Поморщился.

Он уже знал, что не подарит их Айвену. Хотя когда покупал (почти месяц назад) — был уверен, что это отличная шутка. Серебряные подставки для пива, это же так стильно! И не какая-то там ненужная хрень, а для пива, Айвен! Настоящий мужской подарок, жизненно необходимый, я знал, что они тебе обязательно пригодятся, как ты вообще без них жил, не представляю! Эй, не надо на меня шипеть, и взглядом испепелять тоже не надо, и тарелки… Айвен! Поставь на место тарелки! Я же от всей души! Сделал тебе отличный подарок, на последние деньги, можно сказать, от сердца отрываю, а ты...

Две серебряные подставки в форме сердечек.

Подарить их можно было только вот так, с ехидными усмешками, подколами, с изящными шпильками, утонченными дружескими издевательствами и расчетом на долгую игру потом. А Байерли слишком устал для подобных игр. И сегодня, и… вообще. Выгорел.

Не подарит. Ладно. Можно выбросить прямо здесь, в реку, чтобы даже и мысли не возникло. Но зайти-то можно. Просто так.

Айвен, конечно, поначалу развозмущается. Но в глубине души будет рад. Он всегда возмущается, и всегда рад, это видно по множеству мелочей. По тому, как он улыбается, хотя бы. У него потрясающая улыбка, очень разная, и по ней сразу видно, радуется ли он на самом деле или так, вид делает. И вино у него точно есть. В принципе, вечер еще может оказаться не таким уж и паршивым.

Зайти-то можно. Только вот стоит ли?

Наверное, это и называется кризисом среднего возраста, когда начинаешь задумываться о ранее вроде бы совершенно ясных вещах. И вдруг понимаешь, что, кажется, кончился. Вот просто взял и кончился. Был — и больше нет. И остается только холодной зимней ночью вот так стоять на мосту, не зная, куда идти.

И самое страшное, что это уже не смешно. Живу, чтобы служить, кажется, ты именно эту пафосную хрень на полном серьезе считал своим девизом, да, Байерли? И никогда не задумывался над тем, что будешь делать, если служить не сможешь. Если вдруг потеряешь профессиональную пригодность. Такое казалось немыслимым, правда? Быть шпионом, разнюхивать, соблазнять, добывать информацию любыми самыми грязными методами — единственное, что ты умеешь, и умеешь ты это получше многих…

Умел.

А сегодня в разгар соблазнения одного высокопоставленного и чрезвычайно ценного информатора вдруг подумал о… ну, короче, о том, о чем думать совсем не стоило, не в такой момент, да и вообще не стоило! И кончился. Кончился как агент, как умный и хитрый соблазнитель, знающий на какие кнопочки нажимать, как… как профессионал.

Нет, он, конечно, не бросил все, как истеричная курсистка. Довел до конца, на одной силе воли, уже без куража и азарта, получил нужное и даже вроде как залог новых встреч и новых же поступлений. Только это все было не то. На десятую, если не сотую часть от настоящей работы, которая с огоньком и от души. И тошно, и мерзко, и единственная светлая мысль — что тот, о котором думать не надо, никогда не узнает об этом.

Профнепригодность. Мерзкое слово какое. Непригоден к единственной работе, которую умеешь делать и которая позволяет быть хотя бы немного достойным… Не важно. Просто достойным.

А все потому, что надо больше спать! Спать, и не думать про разных чертовых штабистов, которым до тебя и дела нет. И не заходить к ним промозглым февральским вечером, даже если они и умеют улыбаться так, что не надо никакого глинтвейна. Вот так и теряют профессионализм, путая приоритеты. И стоять бесполезно, ты ничего тут не выстоишь, ты ведь не собираешься прыгать с моста, боже, как это мелодраматично было бы! Может, еще монетку бросишь?

Байерли оттолкнулся от парапета и медленно пошел к левому берегу, постепенно убыстряя шаг. Левый берег. Символично. Ну да, словно сама судьба подсказывает и все такое. Ты слишком часто ходил налево, глупо менять привычки лишь оттого, что у тебя какой-то там кризис.

Сойдя с моста, он повернул направо.

***

— Бай? Что-то случилось? Ты вообще в курсе, который час?

— Половина первого. Я в курсе. Хотел зайти раньше, но подумал, что ты можешь неверно понять, дурацкий инопланетный праздник, из-за него все становится так сложно и приходится ждать до полуночи. Я ждал. Больше не праздник. М-м-м?

— Ты пьян?

— Я ждал в кабаке. Кофе там не было.

— Бай, ты придурок! Сейчас сварю, сходи умойся пока.


End file.
